Stargate:Altro Chapter 1:The Second Age
by Jolinar. - Altro
Summary: The First chapter of Stargate:Altro


Stargate:Altro

**Stargate:Altro**

**Chapter 1:The Second Age**

**Darren Storey**

_The year is 2016. The Goa'uld are all but extinct & the Ori are defeated. The Technology from the Asgard databank has greatly helped the research of Atlantis & the technologies procured thus has allowed the Tau'ri, the Humans of Earth, also known as The Fifth Race, to crush the scattered evil in the galaxy._

_The humans of Earth are still exploring the Milky Way & the Pegasus Galaxies & the Milky Way is at peace for the first time since before the Ancients abandoned Earth._

_General Samantha Carter & the Atlantis expedition has been able to hold their ground against the Wraith thanks to a pair of new Zero Point Modules, a discovery of a large Ancient weapon stash including a large number of Drone weapons, the Asgard databank & the Wraith's continuing, yet somewhat subdued civil war._

_In 2011 the Tau'ri managed to form a second great alliance in the Milky Way, with The Remaining Tok'ra, The Free Jaffa Nation, The survivors of the Tollan, the Serakkin & the Nox & thus came about the second age of total peace. _

_Despite the people of the Tok'ra & the Tollan being in low numbers & the Nox being a pacifistic race, every race is contributing toward the construction of a great fleet. _

_The Tok'ra & Tollan, although focused on growing in numbers are constructing their own warships. _

_The Free Jaffa Nation is also constructing a new line of Jaffa Ships using Jaffa technologies as well as technology shared by the other members of the great alliance._

_The Serakkin have been building combat vessels for sometime & have a decent understanding of weapons & defensive technologies as they have been building small vessels mainly for their great space races for some time, they have however not constructed full sized warships for some time & have gratefully accepted guidance & technologies from the Tau'ri & are working on a line of large combat ships combining Tau'ri, Asgard & their own technologies. _

_After these five years these great races have combined power & effort & have produced a fleet which would impress even the Ancients. Their forces have been used to hunt down & eliminate all those who would threaten the people of the Milky Way; Goa'uld, the most stubborn Jaffa & those who would still fight for their false Gods; the Ori, as well as the few small forces who have recently risen, such as the Lucian alliance as well as other violent smugglers, mercenaries & assassins._

_As the years pass the great alliance of six has grown, lead by the Tau'ri & the Jaffa it has kept peace & order in the galaxy sworn to an oath to protect all the peoples of the Galaxy. _

_Yet in times of light there are shadows, & there, the darkness grows…_

жЖж

"What have we got?" Asked General Mitchell

"No ID yet sir" Replied Sergeant Goldsmith looking at the open stargate in front of his eyes "Now receiving Transmission, it's the Jaffa"

"Open the Iris" Ordered Mitchell as he watched the event horizon with a bored face

Suddenly two Jaffa staff blasts came through the event horizon followed by a third

"Keep your eyes open in there!" Mitchell yelled into the speaker "Get a medical team down here" he ordered & then spoke into another speaker; "To the Free Jaffa, this is General Mitchell of the SGC, what is the situation?"

After a few moments of silence & another staff blast hitting the wall of the gate room Mitchell yelled into the speaker again "I repeat what is your situa-" just as Master teal'c stepped through the stargate with a frightened look upon his face.

"Teal'c!" General Mitchell said running into the gateroom. "What's going on?" just as the medical team ran in to check their new visitor.

"I have just discovered that a planet of Free Jaffa were in fact Loyalist Jaffa" Teal's replied smoothly "I almost died escaping. I apologise for coming here but I couldn't get a lock on the Dakara gate. I must return to warn my brothers of the Loyalist's deception."

"Of course" Mitchell quickly replied, "Sergeant dial Dakara immediately"

The massive ring behind the pair started to spin as Sergeant Goldsmith dialled the stargate. Suddenly it stopped as the sergeant informed them that the Dakara gate must still be in use.

"Sergeant Keep dialling, let me know when you get a lock. Teal'c, would you follow me to the briefing room?"

"Indeed" replied the Jaffa master.

"What the hell happened out there? I thought we destroyed or turned all the loyalists?"

"So it had seemed. I believe that there may be a goa'uld or a particularly enthusiastic loyalist Jaffa hiding among our ranks who may be turning the more susceptible Free Jaffa into Loyalists."

"You mean like what imhotep was doing?"

"Indeed" Teal'c said quietly.

"I gotta admit I was kinda scared there for a moment. I haven't seen any action in over a year"

The pair suddenly looked toward the stairwell as they heard footsteps

"We've managed to get a lock Sir" Said sergeant Goldsmith

Master Teal'c & General Mitchell both stepped up & silently strolled into the control room.

Mitchell walked up to the window & gestured toward the speaker.

"Jaffa Chap'pai control this is Teal'c, reply"

"Master Teal'c, it's good to hear from you" came the voice of a Jaffa on Dakara "The gate shield is down & you are welcome to come through"

"Please inform the council that I will need to meet with them to discuss loyalist activities"

"We've just been trying to contact you Master, the Council has also recently discovered the loyalist activities & have invited you to join the Kel'Kak that is about to depart on the pacifying mission"

"Hey, do you mind if we send someone along as well, Just to check out the threat?" Asked General Mitchell

"That won't be a problem" Said another voice confidently

"Thankyou!"

"Sergeant order the Klytia to rendezvous with the Kel'kak at Dakara" the general ordered as Teal'c left through the stargate without another word.

Under an hour later Dr Daniel Jackson, standing on the bridge of the Klytia with it's captain, Colonel John Watkins conversing with the commander of the kel'kak, Ryak, who happened to be Teal'c's son.

"We will of course attempt to resolve the matter diplomatically, we would be grateful for your assistance in that respect Dr Jackson, but if need be we are prepared to destroy the Loyalists. Just remember your place." Said Ryak, perhaps a little more sternly than need be.

Colonel Watkins nodded as both ships jumped into hyperspace.

Several minutes later Dr Jackson was looking out over space at a small planet orbiting a slowly dying sun. He had spent enough Sundays with General Carter to recognise the stages of a star now. Suddenly there was a burst of sound as the kel'kak's communications transmission to the planet was broadcast.

"This is Ryak, commander of the Free Jaffa ship Khrev, respond."

After a moment the Khrev moved into a low orbit & began a through scan of the planet.

"The Loyalist Jaffa have left" Came Teal'c's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dr Jackson

"Indeed" Replied Teal'c "There are no life signs on the planet.

"Perform a scan of the entire solar system" Colonel Watkins ordered.

A few moments later his send in command spoke up; "All other planets in this system are uninhabited sir, but there is a single Al'kesh class vessel near the planet's sun"

The Khrev must have picked up the Al'kesh on her sensors because she started moving toward the sun with the Klytia in pursuit.

"Sir, sensors indicate the Al'kesh is moving toward the sun"

"Set a course to intercept but don't open fire til my command, we still may have a chance to talk to them" Colonel Watkins replied

The massive BC-303.B moved faster & faster til it had almost caught up with the Al'kesh when the ship started to slow

"I'm sorry sir but we can't go any further, we're too close to the sun"

"Full stop, hail the Al'kesh again" The colonel ordered

The smiling face of a young Jaffa appeared on the screen "You will not stop us fighting for our masters with your evil lies"

"It's gone sir" Captain Sarah Williams said as the image disappeared "The Alkesh seems to have collided with the sun"

"They didn't put up much of a fight" said Dr Jackson quietly

"Sir" Captain Williams said as a strange sound started to fill the ship "I'm picking up some strange readings from this star"

Colonel Watkins, feeling the ship start to gently vibrate ordered the ship to be turned around & the Jaffa Kel'Kak followed suit.

"Sir, we need to get out of here now! The sun is about to blow!"

"Set a course for Dakara, get us out of here now!" Watkins Ordered

Suddenly, the sun seemed to begin rapidly expanding, like a balloon. Just as the edge of the sun was about to collide with the two ships, there was a bright flash of light & they disappeared into the hyperspace window.

Several minutes later, after a very bumpy ride, the ship stopped & discovered the Kel'Kak beside it, both ships were slightly damaged but functional.

"This aint Dakara. Where are we?" The colonel asked

"I'm not sure sir. According to the navigational computer & the Asgard databank…we're nowhere." Captain Williams replied

"What do you mean nowhere? We can't be nowhere!"

"It looks like the sun went supernova somehow, when we entered hyperspace it gave us an extra push & we overshot Dakara"

"Oh not again…" Dr Jackson moaned.

"Okay so how far beyond Dakara are we?" Asked Watkins

"Well sir it looks like we haven't just overshot Dakara sir, we've overshot the entire galaxy. According to sensors we're on the edge of a void between galaxies, not to far from this one here" Williams said pointing to a swirl of stars on the screen

"So how far from the Milky Way are we?"

"I don't know sir, the supernova seems to have made a mess of the navigational systems"

"What did you mean; 'Not Again' Dr Jackson?" The colonel Asked

"Well this has kinda happened to us before. SG-1 I mean. We blew up a star to try to destroy Apothis's fleet, when we made the jump to hyperspace the supernova caught our tail & we ended up in a different galaxy" Jackson said solemnly

"Well how did you get out of it that time?"

"Well we actually knew how to get home we just weren't fast enough"

"And yet…You're here"

"Yeah our ship was infested by replicators, they modified the engines to get us back to our galaxy in double time."

"Well we don't have any replicators at hand. Any idea how we can get home?"

"Well our Asgard hyperdrive is much faster than the one we had back then but if we don't know where we are…we can't get home."

"So how did you blow up the star last time?" Watkins asked

"Well we dialled a planet then being sucked into a black hole, then we launched the gate into the sun &…" He thought, trying to remember Sam's exact words "The matter inside the sun was sucked through the wormhole messing with some kind of balance?"

"That's possible sir" Captain Williams said "a star is a balance between a force of gravity holding it together & an explosive force which tends to want to blow it apart. If SG-1 managed to remove some of the star's matter the force holding it together would have been weakened & the explosive force would have caused the supernova"

"That's it" Daniel said with a smile

"Sensor logs indicate that the Al'kesh did have an active stargate onboard when it flew into the sun"

"Ok" Watkins said in a serious tone "That doesn't really help get us home. Do we even know where home is?"

"I could plot a course toward our galaxy sir" Williams answered "But without knowing where we are, we could stop far short of it or even overshoot it again"

The room fell silent as everyone realised that there was no chance of getting home

"Set a course for the nearest galaxy, scan the nearest planets for life signs" Ordered the Colonel

A few moments later the Klytia was hanging in space again, Overlooking a small planet

"Sir this is the only planet in the area with life signs. Sensors indicate a large grouping here & here" Said the Captain pointing at two large areas of a map on the main screen

"Dispatch an EC-302.B to each of those areas in stealth mode, they are not to make contact unless I give the order, have them thoroughly scan the areas, get any information you can on the locals" Ordered the Colonel

A moment later two small ships came speeding out of the main hangar speeding toward the planet, then they disappeared.

There was silence for a long time as everybody on the bridge looked worried & anxious.

Suddenly the was a crackle of sound as a pilot's voice came over the speakers

"Klytia this is EC-302.B 1, I've completed an initial scan of the area on the western side of the planet, It looks like some kind of large primitive village or city, from the looks of it whoever lives here isn't very advanced, just some thatched houses, some farmland, looks like a regular countryside village but its massive, the size of a large city sir. There aren't many, I guess you could say 'people' around, they look kinda human but a little different"

"All right 302 1, hold your position & keep looking. EC-302.B 2, what have you got for us?"

"I'm sorry sir, this place is just so huge I haven't covered it all yet. But from the looks of it, this place is way bigger than the other settlement. It covers a huge area & it's certainly not primitive. Most of the buildings here are skyscrapers, & I'm pretty sure I've seen a few ships too. I'd say these guys are very advanced, & if they are then they're also potentially dangerous" the pilot reported

"Agreed" Said Colonel Watkins "Come on back" He turned to face Dr Jackson & said "How would you like to go meet the folks down there?"

"Are you kidding?" Jackson replied looking surprised "I'd love to!"

"Major, take Dr Jackson down to the western settlement" Watkins said with a smile "Also take a team with you incase things get messy" he ordered to Major Davis

With a nod the Major left the room & beckoned Dr Jackson to go with him ordering a team to the hangar on the way

The combat team stood to attention when Major Davis & Dr Jackson walked into the hangar Bay "At ease gentlemen. We've been ordered to escort Dr Jackson down to the planet so he can make contact with the locals. There's a large settlement, it's primitive & it doesn't look like there's many people there so we shouldn't have a problem" The team all nodded as they filed into the EC-302.B & Davis & Jackson took the pilot seats "We'll be going down in stealth mode, I'll put her down somewhere quiet, I saw what looked like a public building earlier, we'll walk for that"

A few minutes later Davis & Jackson were walking out of the invisible 302 with the combat team just behind. "Bolt, Trust, you're on 302 duty, keep your eyes open, don't forget this is another galaxy. Crane & French, you're with us"

The four humans walked slowly through the seemingly abandoned settlement toward the large building. Slowly the team began to notice people edging away from them looking scared.

"Their camouflage is so good I didn't even notice them…" The Major said quietly "Well Dr, do your stuff"

Daniel looked around pondering on the best way to approach these people when they heard a sound behind them, they turned to see several more of the camouflaged people walking down the steps from the public building. Daniel looked up in hope, when the people had reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped & looked at the team as if waiting for them to make the first move. Dr Jackson walked slowly toward what looked like the leader of the group with his arms out by his sides & bowed when he was in front of him.

"Hello" Daniel said "We are peaceful explorers from a planet called Earth"

The group at the stair began to look at each other seemingly communicating in some strange language made up of whistles & chatters, somewhat like the sounds one might hear in a rainforest.

Then the leader turned to Dr Jackson & started talking in something that sounded like a mixture of Goa'uld & Asgard. Dr Jackson had never learned to speak Asgard but his Goa'uld was very good & he managed to understand most of what was being said;

"We are the Jarek'Tou" he said "Who are you? We saw you appear from nowhere. We know how to hide but this trickery is unheard of to us."

The leader waited as Jackson translated it for the other team members

"We are peaceful explorers" Jackson repeated now in Goa'uld "We are called the Tau'ri. My name is Dr Daniel Jackson"

"Then welcome to Hremp'tel Dr Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri" He Replied "My name is Tomo'rak, Leader of the Jarek'Tou. Please, come inside" he said turning & walking back up the steps. Oddly, Jackson noticed that as they walked they seems to become more visible, & realised they were changing colour.

"With all due respect sir" Major Davis said when they were seated "I've noticed you've got yourselves a pretty sophisticated camouflage there" Tomo'rak, now a light shade of brown, frowned at the Major & looked to Dr Jackson who translated for him.

"Ah of course, yes our bodies naturally change their colours to whatever we are concentrating on, it is very useful for hiding" Tomo'rak explained

"I'll bet!" Davis exclaimed when Jackson translated for him

As they were sitting & drinking a tea of sorts Tomo'rak explained more of his people, how they came to be on the planet & how he could speak Goa'uld & Asgard. In return Dr Jackson explained who they were & how they came to be there in the current situation. It turned out that the Jarek'Tou knew a lot about the Goa'uld & Asgard but understood little. He explained how many thousands of years ago a great point came from the sky & landed on the planet causing the ground to tremble. He said that many hundreds of humans like them in grey armour following a human who's eyes had glowed had turned their people into slaves & killed many with 'lightening sticks' until one day another different ship appeared in the sky, he said that the new ship sent the Goa'uld away & destroyed their great point in which they came. After that a small grey being appeared & explained to them who the Goa'uld were & that he was an Asgard. He spoke many different languages including their own & from that day on he gave all the Jarek'tou the ability to hide in case they were in danger again, after that the Asgard & his ship left & since that day no Asgard or Goa'uld came to Hremp'tel again.

Dr Jackson explained to the Major how they were camouflaged & he said quietly "Like Chameleons!"

Tomo'rak seems to understand that they also came in a ship & was impressed by their ability to become entirely invisible.

The all of a sudden there was a crackle on the radio & Crane's voice suddenly yelled out for help. Then silence. She was dead…


End file.
